Flocon
by sweet and salt
Summary: Light se sent mal, il sort dehors pour se calmer. Il s'arrête dans un parc. Ses réflexions, une larme puis une fine neige qui viendra boulverser les principes mêmes de son univers. ficlet.


Voici une toute petite ficlet écrite en à peu près 45 minutes. Sincèrement, je ne l'aime pas. Il doit y avoir des fautes et je la trouve abominablement mal écrite. Je n'ai pas bien réussi à faire passer les émotions du personnage. Malgré tout, je la poste pour que vous puissiez apprendre à me connaître à travers mes écrits, bon ou mauvais. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré la médiocrité stylistique. Si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour corriger ce texte, je le bénis jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne vous demande pas de laisser de reviews, cela serait beaucoup trop présomptueux de ma part pour un texte de cette qualité. Alors, faites comme bon vous chante et passez seulement un agréable moment. Seulement, si vous voulez me dire comment m'amméliorer, n'hésitez pas!

OoOoOoOo

Le crayon tremblait dans sa main, signe qu'il commençait à faiblir. Il le jeta lâchement sur son bureau. Le bruit que l'instrument fit en tombant l'énerva profondément. Ses doigt fins et pâles glissèrent entre les mèches châtaines de sa chevelure. Il était peut-être le moment de prendre une pause. Il sortit doucement de sa chambre, prenant garde à être aussi discret qu'une des nombreuses ombres qui peuplaient l'obscurité. Il ne prit même pas le temps de mettre sa veste en cuir, trop pressé qu'il était de sentir l'air frais. Ces derniers temps, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Une désagréable envie de vomir lui prenait les entrailles régulièrement ,mais cette fois, ce n'avait pas été la même chose. Il écrivait comme tous les soir ces noms aux consonances affreuses, du moins pour ses propres oreilles, et il avait eu un étrange sentiment. Celui-ci s'était emplifié au rythme des secondes qui avaient soudain paru affreusement longues. Il était sortit pour prendre l'air, souhaitant ardement que son shinigami ne le suive pas. Il n'était apparement pas ici puisque aucune silouhette macâbre ne flottait derrière lui. Il frissona légèrement : la température était froide pour un début de décembre. Sans savoir ou ses pas le menait, il décida de se suivre lui même, s'accompagnant du hasard.

Il s'arrêta devant un parc. Une balançoire rouillée se balançait légèrement et sans savoir pourquoi, il décida de s'assoir sur celle-ci. Ses pieds poussaient faiblement le sol, le faisant se bercer tout doucement. Il leva ses yeux et si un marcheur était passé à ce moment là, il n'aurait vu sur le visage du jeune homme que deux billes de verre aussi vides que le néant. Étonnement, quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber. Des tout petits flocons qui essayaient vainement de recouvrir le monde d'une couche éphémère de pureté et, à la lumière des reverbères, ils paraisent danser sur une musique inaudible et envoutante. L'adolescent était hypnotisé. Ces minuscules bouts de neiges qui disparaissaient aussitôt qu'ils touchaient le sol...Ils ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était magnifique. Il les regarda pendant un long moment avant de sentir quelque chose glisser sur sa joue, un cristal de faiblesse qu'il s'empressa d'effacer. Mais d'autres le suivirent rapiement. Il était complètement dépassé. Comment de si petites choses pouvaient réussir en quelques minutes ce qu'ils mettrait des années à réaliser? Après leur passage, les enfants riraient et tout serait blanc comme si un voile d'innocence avait recouvert le monde. Évidemment, ça ne durerait pas très longtemps ,bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant et ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Toutefois...c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir et, à cause de cela, il pleurait comme un traitre envers ses propres opinions. La panique le submerga doucement, s'infiltrant dans son esprit comme le venin mortel d'un serpent venimeux. Sa respiration se hacha et il tomba de la balançoire. Ses poings commencèrent à frapper durement le sol , le battant au point de s'en abimer les jointures. Il n'en pouvait plus. Caché dans le plus profond de son être, son inconscient avait commencé à comprendre que tout était vain. Il allait mourir. Un jour ou l'autre il cesserai d'exister tout bonnement comme les milliards d'êtres humains qui avaient ,un jour ou l'autre, habité sur cette planète. Et cela le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas disparaître! Tout était temporaire. Rien ni personne n'allait se souvenir de lui dans un certain nombre de temps alors...à quoi bon? Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant avec attention son souffle qui formait de légers nuages. Ses larmes avaient cessé et il était parfaitement calme, comme soulagé de toutes ses craintes après se les être avoués. Le sommeil le gagna peu à peu et il finit par sombrer, un sourire serein sur le visage.

Bulletin de nouvelles du 5 décembre

Un individu masculin du nom de Light Yagami à été retrouvé mort dans un parc. Il a sûrement succombé à une hypothermie vu le froid inhabituel qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Une résidente de ce quartier était sortie tôt ce matin là et avait aussitôt remarqué le corps. La police avait été rapidement avertie et une fois le corps identifié, la famille avait été prévenue. Plus d'informations au bulletin de midi. Maintenant, passons à...

Ryuk ricanna, Light, mon cher, ils t'ont déjà effacé. Tu ne trouves pas cela amusant? Un rire fou s'éleva de la gorge de la créature. Il était seul maintenant. Peut-être allait-t-il chercher un autre humain? Qui sait, cela pourrait être divertissant...

FIN

OoOoOoOoO

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit la peine de lire jusqu'au bout. À une prochaine fois peut-être.

S&S


End file.
